


Bachelor Party

by ladyofreylo



Series: Kinky Stories [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bachelor Party, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Kink, Love Story, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Trust, Trust Kink, Wedding Bells, daddy dom, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Rey finds out that the boys have gotten her fiance, Ben Solo, a stripper for his bachelor party.  She jumps out of the cake madder than hell, throws everyone out, and strips for her man herself, teasing him into oblivion.  Until...the tables get turned--as does Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Kinky Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756246
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124
Collections: ReylOlds





	Bachelor Party

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on the smut train, y'all. We need a little pre-wedding smutfest.  
> Happy ending, happily ever after--these two are headed for matrimony after the bachelor party. Still working with the theme of trust.
> 
> Thanks to jgoose13 for beta reading this small confection.

Rey waited inside the giant cake, teeth gritted. She was going to kill someone. The top popped open and she jumped out to glare into the surprised faces of her fiancé, Ben Solo, and his group of friends, Hux, Poe, and Finn.

“Uh oh,” Finn remarked upon seeing Rey.

She climbed out, seething.

“Rey, sweetie,” Ben began.

She glared at him. “Strippers? Really?”

“It’s a bachelor part…” Hux’s statement died on his lips when Rey swung her angry gaze to his face.

“I suppose this is all your idea, Hux.” She stepped forward toward him.

“Uh,” Hux said.

“Way to go, man,” Ben said dryly. “Way to explain yourself.”

“Get the fuck out.” Rey pointed to the door.

“Oh, shit,” Poe said. “I’m gone.”

Finn slid to the door, followed by Hux. With a dangerous look on his face, Ben stood, towering over Rey. He walked to the door.

“Not you,” Rey gritted out.

He backed up and swiveled. He glared down at Rey. “What?”

“A fucking stripper. I don’t think so. Sit the fuck down.”

“Really? _Really_? That’s not how we play and you know it.” He leaned down to put his face in Rey’s. She set her teeth and stared back, expressionless.

“No. Strippers. I. Told. You. That.”

“I didn’t do this. Hux did.” Ben crossed his huge arms in front of him.

“Rose will deal with him. You, sit down.”

“We’re not supposed to see each other,” Ben muttered. But he sat himself in his big chair, the one Rey had gotten him for his birthday. It was the first chair that really fit his body, his long thick legs, his big muscled chest, and long arms. He sat comfortably instead of trying to fold himself up and figure out what to do with those giant feet.

“Why?”

“It’s bad luck.” Ben looked at Rey.

“No, dumb-dumb, that’s Saturday, not tonight. On Friday night, we sleep apart and don’t see each other again until we’re at the altar.”

He looked up at Rey. “I’m not taking any chances. This marriage will not fucking fail. Do you understand me?”

Rey stalked up to the big chair and hovered over him. “For starters, don’t hire fucking strippers. That will go a long way toward ensuring success.” She shouted the last part.

Ben tightened his lips and crossed his arms. “I didn’t hire them. Hux did. And it’s my bachelor party. You threw everyone out. You owe me.”

Rey stared at him. “You think I don’t know that? I’m better than a stripper. I love you.”

He nodded slowly, still looking grumpy as fuck. Rey was used to Ben’s resting bitch face. He always glared at her as if he was going to bark at her like some crazed dog.

She took a breath. She had worn the rattiest pair of sweats in her closet. She’d paired it with a rag of a shirt that Ben had owned since forever. She swam in it, so she’d knotted it in the corner. Her hair was on top of her head in the messiest bun she could create with the stupidest scrunchy. She had mascara on, but nothing else.

“Kitten, you better show me something.” He was starting to growl. Rey knew that tone. Her big man wanted to play. Fine, she was always ready for a game.

“Today may be different.” Rey tilted her head and placed her hands on her hips. “I’m pissed at you. You don’t deserve a stripper.”

“And yet…” he rumbled. He started to rise from his seat.

“Oh, no.” Rey lightly pushed him back. “No.”

He sat. At base, he was her good boy. Today, notwithstanding.

Rey kicked off her shoes and danced off into the bedroom. She grabbed a tube of her favorite red lipstick. She carefully applied it, a lot of it, and ran back to the living room.

Ben watched her from the chair.

Standing in front of him, she reached up and snagged the scrunchy that held her hair up. The soft brown waves fell softly around her face. Ben reached out to her. He loved to stroke her hair. He touched her wrist to tug her on his lap. She smacked his hand.

With a surprised expression, he pulled it back but said nothing.

Rey untied the big knot at her waist and let the giant t-shirt fall to her thighs. She turned her back to Ben and hitched the t-shirt up to her waist. Slowly, she pulled the sweatpants off to reveal a scrap of red lace. Almost a thong, the panties covered half her bottom, revealing the swell of her cheeks, but ending in a tiny piece tucked between her legs.

She heard Ben’s sharp intake of breath. After she kicked the sweatpants out of the way, Rey dropped the big t-shirt and turned around. She looked Ben in the eye. She walked up to him.

He raised his hand and reached out, but she shook her head. “No touching, my love. Not right yet.”

He pressed his lips together. “This game better end soon. I am not patient. We will be beginning a new scene.”

“Not ready yet,” Rey purred at him. She fluffed her hair, put her hands on the armrests of the chair. “Not yet.”

He leaned forward quickly to make a grab for her, but Rey had seen him telegraph his movement and she backed up. She danced out of his reach. “Ha,” she said.

“Huh.” He slowly leaned back in the chair. “When I get bored, I’m coming for you. Fair warning.”

“I will have to make sure you aren’t bored.” Rey smiled.

She slowly walked closer to his chair again. She put one leg up on the arm. 

Again, he tried to reach out. Rey smartly smacked his hand. “No, no. No touch, only look.” He drew back but bared his teeth a bit.

“Not patient,” he gritted.

“Whatever,” Rey sang. She lifted the hem of the t-shirt and showed Ben the red panties from the front. The lace barely covered her fur and when she pulled the panties up slightly, the thong slid between her inner lips. She was already glistening and wet.

Ben made a noise in his throat, looking at how wet and plump she was. He widened his legs to allow for his hardening cock.

“You can take it out, if you want to,” Rey said, looking him in the eye. “Play with yourself.”

He just stared at her. “I can wait.”

“Wait for what, my love?” Rey tilted her head.

“For you to put those pretty red lips on my dick.”

“Is that what you think this is about?”

He nodded. “Yes, I do.”

Rey laughed out loud, then picked up Ben’s hand. She selected his forefinger, placed it in her wetness, and slid it up and down. She dampened his finger and used it against her clit, rubbing back and forth. She got lost in the sensation until he pulled away.

“You think you can stand there and use me to get yourself off?”

Rey looked up. “Yeah, I can.”

Ben slipped his finger in his mouth and sucked her juice off. “Not yet, you can’t.”

“I’m in charge,” Rey stated. “I can do exactly as I please.”

“You’re not going to be pleased if I put you over my knee,” Ben said, pleasantly.

“Huh, it’s not that kind of scene.”

He laughed. “It’s always that kind of scene. Always.”

Rey had no answer.

She pulled off the t-shirt to show Ben her red demi-cup lace bra. He shut the hell up and sucked in a breath.

The bra barely covered her nipples and pushed her breasts upward to create a lot of cleavage. She didn’t normally have a lot of cleavage, though Ben didn’t seem to mind. He spent a lot of time cupping her breasts, suckling them, and exclaiming over her ripe, delicious nipples.

“A little touch?” Rey asked, again leaning over him. She almost climbed up on the chair with him but decided against it at the last minute. She would definitely push him over the edge and lose complete control. He would ravage her lips, carry her into the bedroom, and fuck the shit out of her—with a spanking for her teasing.

She longed for it, but not quite yet. He still needed some punishment.

He gazed at her. 

“Never mind,” she said, stepping back. “If you touch…”

“You got it, kitten. If I touch, we’re on to something else.”

“All right.” Rey knelt in front of his spread legs. “I’ll touch.” She reached for his belt buckle and undid his pants. His beautiful cock popped free.

“Oh.” Rey loved this man’s dick so much. It was thick and hard, stood straight up in his wiry hair. He wasn’t very hairy, except for the wiry nest between his legs. Rey liked to put her nose in it and sniff Ben’s masculine scent—a combination of the cucumber soap she bought for herself, which he kept using, and his own rich Ben scent. She loved his smell like no other. He was hers.

Rey lifted Ben’s t-shirt and pressed her red lips to his hard stomach. She marked him with her lipstick, leaving patterns of red behind. Rey admired her handiwork while Ben stroked her hair and nudged her downward.

She listened to his breathing become heavier. His cock twitched and she took him into her hand. She stroked his length while kissing her way down. Her nose was buried in his hair, relishing the scent of her mate. She loved smelling him on her after their lovemaking; she often wore his clothes to catch whiffs of him all day. Never enough, she knew. She would never get enough of him.

Rey loved Ben that much—and he loved her equally.

He sat up a little to free himself, pulling his pants down further. Rey cupped his balls gently—she knew he enjoyed her fingers on him there. He continued to stroke her hair and mumble. Perhaps even begging for her lips on his dick.

Rey obliged her sweet man. She licked stripes up and down, swirled her tongue around the head of his dick, while he groaned and dug his fingers into her hair. Finally, she sucked him inside her mouth and opened her jaw to take him as far as she possibly could.

She received a groan for her troubles. 

He said her name. He gripped her head.

“Want to come,” he gasped. “Want to come inside you.”

Rey shook her head. Popped him out. “Nope.” She sucked his dick back in.

“Yes,” he said. “Yes.”

But it was the cry of a man who was close. Rey used her tongue to find the place he loved the best, just underneath the head. She teased the spot and sucked harder.

She felt his body tighten. He came with a shout. Rey swallowed, drinking him in.

Ben lay back in his chair, groaning from the aftershocks. Rey crawled up to sit on his lap. He was too blissed out to take over. She leaned against him and stroked his hair. He kissed her temple gently.

She smiled at him. “Like your bachelor party?”

He nodded. “So far.”

Rey jumped up and headed for the kitchen. “Snacks?”

Ben followed her, hitching up his pants. “Sure.” He stepped in front of her and tossed her over his shoulder. Rey shrieked.

“You think you can run a scene, kitten. I told you that’s not how we play.” He smacked her bottom a couple of times as he carried her into the bedroom.

“Ben, fuck this. We’re done. I was giving you a present.”

He dropped her on the bed and lunged. She rolled just before he hit the bed with full force. She bounced next to him. Thank goodness they had purchased that new heavy-duty mattress.

“Ah ha,” he said, rolling on top of her. “And now here we are. Kitten, I’m warning you now. You’ll be lucky if I let you come before our wedding. You are such a bad kitten. Terrorizing my friends, wearing my clothes, putting lipstick all over me. And worst of all, refusing my touch. You’re in trouble now.”

He pulled her arms above her head while she laughed.

“You laugh now, bad kitten, but you will be begging real soon.”

Rey lay still while Ben got up and stripped. She opened her legs and started playing with herself, sliding her fingers up and down, watching her sexy man get undressed.

He saw her. “Stop that right now,” he barked.

She laughed again and slid a finger inside her panties to touch her clit.

“No!” he shouted.

But she kept teasing herself.

Ben yanked his belt out of his pants. Rey’s hand stilled. He’d never used a belt on her before. She gulped at the look in his eyes.

“Now, Ben, we didn’t talk about…”

“That’s what I like to see, kitten. A little respect for your Daddy. Stop playing with your clit. That’s my job. You don’t need your safe word.”

He crawled up with the belt in his hand. He doubled it up, rolled her over, and lightly spanked her, barely a tap.

Then he rolled her back, pulled her arms above her head, and fastened his belt around her wrists.

He crawled down to the foot of the bed and sat. “I’m going to edge you until you can’t think straight. If you come, I’m going to punish you.”

“Oh,” Rey said.

He pulled her down toward him and spread her legs. He used the thong to create delicious friction between her lips. His tongue moistened the small string nestled up in her cunt. He blew on her hot pussy, eliciting moans as the chilly air hit her just right. He licked her clit through the fabric while she writhed and called his name.

She wanted to rake her hands through his hair and forgot she had his belt around her wrists. She could only bring them down to her belly.

Ben kissed her fingers and pushed her arms back up. “Leave those hands up there. You aren’t allowed to deny my touch, pretty kitten. Not today, not tomorrow. Not ever.”

Rey giggled. “So you say.”

Ben narrowed his eyes at her. “Okay, little girl. Okay. You’re going to beg now.”

He slid the panties aside and teased her clit with the tip of his tongue. She was so close, so close. He knew it and pulled away to suck her lips into his mouth. Then returned again to just barely touch the most sensitive spot, the spot he knew she liked most when he went down on her.

She roared with frustration when he pulled his lips away again. She felt him smile against her thigh and wanted to whack him in the head with her bound hands. “Maybe not until Saturday. How would you like to stand at the altar all swollen and wet, dying to come?”

She gritted her teeth. “You can’t make that happen. I get dressed by myself. I will make myself come the minute your back is turned.” She wiggled.

“Bad, bad kitten.” He nuzzled her thigh. “Talking back to Daddy.”

“Spank me.”

“You’d like that too much.” He nipped her thigh. “Rocking that hot little clit against my leg. You’ve come that way before.”

“Please.” Rey was not above begging.

He pushed the piece of fabric away from her clit again and lightly teased it. Rey felt herself on the edge again, begging for him to let her come.

Ben stopped and sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled Rey over his lap. She loved it when she came while he spanked her. She ground herself into his leg and with any luck his fingers would dance over her clit before she got there herself. That was the best.

He unbuckled the belt. Her hands were free. She sat up and saw the look in his eye. He had that belt doubled up, contemplating it.

Rey’s eyes widened and she shivered. “Ben…”

“Just a little,” he said and snapped the belt. 

The sound made Rey jump. “Ben,” she breathed. “Yellow.” She was nervous.

“It’s all right, kitten. Promise. Just a little.”

Fortunately, Rey trusted him. Down to the bone. He was her lover, her man, her soon-to-be husband.

Rey slowly lowered herself over Ben’s lap again. She lay hesitantly with fists clutching the bedspread.

Ben stroked her bottom with one hand and smacked her how she like it. He was warming her up. Rey drew in a sharp breath.

“Don’t tease, Daddy. Please, if you want to do it, do it.” Rey buried her face in the sheets. He always knew how to conquer her and get her to use his play name. She was fully submissive to him—even as she breathed a long sigh of trepidation.

Ben hummed at her. “I love you, my kitten, so much. My good girl.” He applied the doubled-up belt to Rey’s bottom in soft strokes, careful not to damage her skin. Rey held her breath. It was a nice, low burn, nothing too intense, no welts. He knew how to take care of her. He spanked her with his hand slowly afterwards to add to the sensation she enjoyed.

But Rey forgot about her orgasm. This new implement dropped her out of the lovely headspace she’d been in. It was all right. She knew they would try it again another time.

Rey shifted positions to sit on Ben’s lap and nuzzle his face. He kissed her, sliding his tongue between her lips and holding her bottom in his big, gentle hands.

“You’re my brave kitten,” he murmured against her lips. “You trust me so much.”

“I love you so much.” Rey pulled back and looked into his whisky brown eyes.

“And I love you—you have no idea how much. I can’t wait to marry you.”

“Neither can I.”

Ben stripped off Rey’s red panties slowly and drew her back on his lap. He held his cock. “More spanks or do you want to ride me, kitten?”

Rey already knew the answer to that. Spanking was fun, but riding Ben’s dick was everything. She sat on him and let him slowly stretch and fill her. New moans escaped their lips as Rey moved up and down on Ben’s lap.

They kissed deeply, lovingly, with everything they had and everything they were.

Ben slipped his thumb into Rey’s mouth and she sucked it as if it was his dick. He moaned and lifted his hips to thrust harder inside her. Then his hand drifted down between Rey’s legs to rub his thumb on her clit. 

This friction delighted them both. It was—always had been—their favorite position. Rey’s head fell back as her orgasm built again. There was nothing better than having Ben tucked up deeply inside her. She loved her orgasms with his tongue or his fingers, to be sure. But this way, having him so deep, filling her when she came, was like having him inside her soul, infusing her with his love.

On that thought, Rey fell apart, rolling her head back, her body stiffening as she shattered. Ben sucked in a breath when he felt the ripples of Rey’s orgasm. He held her tight to keep her from toppling off him.

They both cried out their joy.

Ben rolled them both over, as he usually did, to find that increased movement he needed. He pounded into Rey and came inside her, his body contracting and his lips called her name near her ear.

They were complete.

<>

On Saturday, their wedding day, Rey stood at the altar, flowers in her hands, faith in her heart, knowing this big, handsome, growly man would honor, love, cherish—and probably spank—her all the days of her life. Well, that was fine. She trusted him completely.


End file.
